


Atmosphere

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Blood, Eventual Smut, M/M, Vampires, Violence, extensive vamping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something is terribly wrong with Rhett. And Link is willing to do anything to save his friend.





	1. Enjoy the Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [festivalofpudding (berreh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berreh/gifts).



_All I ever wanted_  
_All I ever needed_  
_Is here in my arms_  
_Words are very unnecessary_  
_They can only do harm_  
_-Depeche Mode, Enjoy the Silence (1990)_

“Can I come in?”

Rhett is standing in the doorway of my bedroom. He’s pale, his eyes are bloodshot, and he looks exhausted.

It’s been only a week since Rhett was attacked in the alley outside of our office. We had been working late that night and for once, hadn’t carpooled. I still feel guilt that I wasn’t there to protect him. That it wasn’t me who ended up like this.

Rhett had come stumbling into my house, soaked in blood. I knew some of the blood was his, but some of it… well... I didn’t ask. He didn’t say much but stripped out of his bloody clothing and insisted on sleeping in my bed that night.

I had never seen Rhett look so scared. And so vulnerable.

We never talked about it but we both knew.

And now here we are.

“You can come in.”

He sits on the edge of my bed but refuses to look at me. His hands are shaking and his breathing is ragged.

“I’m dying.”

“I know you are.”

I take his chilly hand in mine. He finally looks at me and it breaks my heart. I’m not ready to lose him.

“You and I both know what you need.”

“I won’t. I’m not going to kill someone!”

We sit in silence. I had been expecting this moment for some time. I had practiced what I would say. I couldn’t bare to lose my other half, not like this. Not without at least trying to help.

“Maybe you don’t need to kill anyone. I just don’t want to lose you. I can’t… I can’t do this without you.”

“Do what without me?”

I look up with tears in my eyes.

“Live. I can’t live without you.”

Rhett crawls under the blankets with me. His skin is icy cold and he’s quaking from hunger. Despite his pain he’s holding me tight. He’s comforting me even as he dies.

I whisper, “take me Rhett. It’s ok. I promise.”

I see him swallow hard and lick his dry chapped lips.

“I can’t Link, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“If you die, you’ll be hurting me a lot more.”

He hesitates.

“I’ll make it as gentle as possible. I promise.”

He climbs onto me pressing our bodies together. And despite the fact that we’ve never even kissed before, this all seems to come naturally. I feel intoxicated as we begin to explore one another’s mouths. As he runs his frosty fingers along my thighs causing a shiver to run down my spine.

I bare my neck to him and he kisses along my jawline. He gently teases my throat with light nips. I moan under his gentle touches. Finally he gives me one last dark glance. He is starved for me.

“Take me.”

I close my eyes tight and I am hit with a wave of horrific pain.

The agony is terrible and I begin in vain to shove him off. He’s far too strong for me and I’m growing weaker by the second.

But then, a warm tingling begins to course through my body. I stop fighting and feel an urge to embrace Rhett. To give him everything. To submit myself to him fully - now and forever.

I begin to wonder if this is what death feels like. Maybe I’ll just fall asleep here in Rhett’s warming embrace and never wake up again. And right now, that sounds beautiful. As I drift off into oblivion I feel at peace. I’m ready to die.

But of course nothing is ever quite that simple is it?


	2. Possum Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett is left with a terrible choice.

_I can promise you_   
_You'll stay as beautiful_   
_With dark hair_   
_And soft skin, forever_   
_Forever_   
_-Possum Kingdom, The Toadies_

My body aches with hunger and desire. It’s as if every fiber of my being is on fire. We both know that I’m dying and I can’t stand the look of sadness in Link’s eyes. All I want to do is comfort him, hold him close, and tell him that I’m sorry I have to leave him so soon.

I was meant to die last. I was meant to hold Link’s hand as he took his final breath. I was supposed to survive so he’d never have to live without me. But now, I’m not sure I can fulfill that unspoken promise.

He whispers, “take me Rhett. It’s ok. I promise.”

There is a gentle sincerity in his voice. He is willingly giving himself over to me, to give me the ultimate gift. And I want that gift.

But I’m scared. I love Link far more than I’ve ever been willing to admit. And the last thing I want to do is to cause him harm.   
  
But I’m so hungry for him - for his body, his sex, his warmth… his blood. And he’s laid out, bare, and willing to give it all to me.

I lean down and whisper into his ear, “I’ll make it as gentle as possible. I promise.”

When I mount him it’s as if we always knew we would end up here. We explore each other’s bodies - guided by desire, hunger, and desperation. There is a madness in our violent lust.

I find his neck and begin to lick and gently bite my way along is jawline. Link is moaning my name and thrusting up toward me. He is hard and begging.

“Take me.”

I sink my teeth into his neck and my mouth immediately begins to fill with his blood. It may be the most delicious thing I have ever tasted. It is as if I can taste his love, his fear, and his desires. I am drunk on his essence and growing stronger by the mouthful.

Link struggles but then calms. He fully submits to me. A small smiles spreads across his face as I continue to frantically feed.

I am warm, strong, and feel so alive. Link begins to go limp and I pull myself off and lay him gently onto the mattress.

He is pale, covered in sweat and breathing shallowly. His pulse feels weak and erratic. He is continuing to bleed out. I hold him and cry.

I realize in horror that I’ve gone too far. I’ve drank too much of his blood and now he is in my arms dying. And yet, he still looks content.

I know the choice I’m about to make is selfish. To condemn Link to this life is cruel but life without him seems too painful, too lonely, and too terrible to even consider. And knowing I was the one who killed Link? I can’t live with that.

But for now he’s still alive even if barely. He likely has only minutes left and I’m stuck making this terrible choice.

So what do I do? Let him die or drag him into this terrible mess with me?

I run into his kitchen and rummage around for the sharpest knife I can find. I have to make this quick.

I come back in the bedroom and gently hold up his body. I wipe his hair out of his face and kiss him.

“I’m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen.”

I take my knife, and cut open my wrist. As I begin to bleed out, I drip my blood over his lips. He opens his mouth and begins to drink.

His bleeding is slowing and Link reaches for my wrist to pull it closer. He latches on in earnest and drinks from me.

Link is regaining strength and manages to sit up. He begins to nuzzle and kiss my neck. I place my hand on the back of his head to encourage him. I know what he wants and needs and I want and need this too.

I feel him sink his newly sharpened canines into my neck. I moan his name and tighten my grip on his hair. He drinks me in.

He pulls away and I sink my teeth back into his neck. We are tangled in one another’s arms drinking from one another.

Link pulls away as if slowly realizing what has happened.

“I’m sorry Link. I couldn’t live without you either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love


	3. Atmosphere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link goes out for a hunt.

_Hunting by the rivers_   
_Through the streets_   
_Every corner abandoned too soon_   
_-Atmosphere, Joy Division_

__As I sit in the darkly lit bar I think there must be something humorous about me ending up a vampire. In my life I fainted at the sight of blood. But now? I’ll process that later.

At the moment I’m focused on a very cute and lonely looking boy that I’m dying to chat up.

As we dance, I learn his name is Kyle. He has dark locks and bright eyes. He’s handsome, he’s brilliant, and he’s desperate for a lover. His drink of choice is a Long Island Iced Tea and he’s not from around here. He’s been calling me a silver fox all night. In other words, he’s absolutely perfect.

“Come home with me.”

We fumble into my house, hands all over one another. I run my fingers through his dark locks and drag his mouth toward mine. He’s sweet and I could taste him forever.

We end up on the couch with him in my lap. He is grinding his ass into me when Rhett steps into the room. I can feel Kyle tense up.

“Shhhh hey that’s just my friend Rhett. He’s so fucking hot. Isn’t he?”

Kyle shyly nods, looking Rhett over like a piece of candy.

“I would love to watch you two fuck. Would you like that?”

Kyle begins to relax. He’s clearly very into the idea of fucking us both. His eyes are watching Rhett while we grind.

“Aren’t his gray eyes beautiful? And his thick blonde hair? I always wondered what it would be like to fuck him.”

I reach between Kyle’s legs and begin palming his throbbing cock through his jeans. All of this talk is clearly working like magic. So I continue.

“You know what the best part about Rhett is?” I whisper.

“What?” he moans.

“He’s never been fucked. He must be so tight. Honestly I’ve wanted his ass since college but he’s never let me have him. But maybe he’ll let you. You’d like that wouldn’t you? Taking his virginity?”

Rhett has now positioned himself on his knees between Kyle’s legs. He is removing Kyle’s pants and boxers. I reach over and run my fingers through his thick blonde hair.

“My friend Rhett has never tasted cock either. But he’s so eager. Look at him down there. Isn’t he gorgeous between your legs?”

I watch as Rhett begins to kiss Kyle’s thighs. I have to admit I’m a little jealous that those lips aren’t on me.

I reach down and begin to stroke Kyle in earnest. I’m working him hard as I kiss along his neck.

Rhett is watching me as he sucks on Kyle’s thighs. He’s waiting for our signal.

“Rhett, do you want to be fucked? We can both take you. Do you think you can handle both of us?”

Rhett smiles and nods. Kyle shudders in my arms. He’s exactly where I need him to be.

At that very moment both Rhett and I sink our fangs into him and begin to drain Kyle. And yet, Kyle barely seems to notice. Blood is running down his thighs and neck but he seems preoccupied with my hand on his cock. In fact, before he passes out, he manages to cum on Rhett’s face.

Rhett licks his lips clean of cum and blood and smiles up at me. He wasn’t comfortable at first with this arrangement, but he’s grown to love it. I pushed him past the morality of killing people - afterall, we are animals and we crave blood. We can’t help it so why fight it?

It’s the same thing every single time. Men are far easier to kill if you entice them with something they want. And Rhett is easy to want. Frankly I’m happy to give them that fantasy. There’s probably no greater death than a death laced with ecstasy.

After we dispose of Kyle’s body, we lay together - happy and satiated. We both smell of blood and sex.

“You know Rhett, I bring home all of these men and tease them with making love to you. I understand the allure. I want you as much as they do.”

Rhett smiles and whispers, “then you should take me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love! Thank you to all my vamp fans :)


	4. Nocturnal Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure nasty vampiric smut

_Whatever burns_  
_Burns eternally_  
_So take me in_  
_Turns internally_  
_When I'm on fire_  
_My body will be_  
_Forever yours_  
_Nocturnal me_  
_-Nocturnal Me, Echo and the Bunnymen_

He throws me onto the bed and growls at me. He rips my clothes off and tosses them to the side of the bed. He could care less about making this beautiful or romantic.

He is the predator and I am the prey. He intends to tear me to pieces and I’m perfectly ok with that. Our bodies are grinding together out of wanton lust.

He flips me over onto my stomach and begins to coat his fingers and cock with lube. I squirm beneath his touch. He slips his fingers inside me and fucks me with brutal impatience. He wants desperately to be inside me.

When I finally moan that I’m ready, it takes no time at all to feel him bottoming out in me. I’m shocked and delighted by his speed and aggression.

I find myself alternating between whispering and screaming Link’s name. The sounds of our sweaty bodies slamming together is obscene, filthy, and so human. I quickly orgasm and he follows shortly after. He pulls out and lays next me.

That violent shared need is gone. The brutality of sex can be put aside for a moment. The fact that it’s our first time together doesn’t seem to phase either of us.

Because this is where the lovemaking begins. After I changed him, we both realized sex was not the most intimate act between people. What we had was beyond thrusting, moaning, and orgasms. We shared something far stronger - blood.

To feel his very essence and soul run through my veins is far greater than any sensation sex could provide.

He kisses me gently, runs his fingers through my thick hair and whispers words of affection to me. He tells me I’m perfect. He tells me I’m the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. I bare my neck to him just as he had for me when I was starving. I feel his kisses - so kind, so gentle, and so full of love. The feel of his lips and the heat of his breath is almost more than I can take. The anticipation of pleasure and pain rises in me.

When he sinks his teeth into me, a warmth runs through me. He pulls my body in closer and continues to drink from me. Honestly, this is far better than any sex in the world. I moan softly and encourage him to take more. I feel a deep ecstasy as he continues to feed on me. It’s almost as if I am leaving my body behind.

He pulls away and licks my blood off of his lips. He offers me his wrist and encourages me to take of him - even in my state of post-feeding bliss.

I bite and begin to lap up his blood. I can sense his spirit in this blood - his intensity, his love, his fear.

Link has become a part of me. And I have become part of him. The bond we share goes beyond life, death, and morality. It is something eternal.

 


	5. Death of a Disco Dancer

_The death of a disco dancer_   
_Well, I'd rather not get involved_   
_-Death of a Disco Dancer, The Smiths_

I never do this. Seriously. But I just got dumped via text and I just need to feel… something.

So here I am, at a bar, trying to score for a one night stand. Just something or someone to make me feel a little less like garbage for an hour.

And there he is. Sitting at the bar alone. He’s slim, fit, and looking my way. His blue eyes flash behind his glasses and he gives me a sly smile.

I finish my drink and approach him. I’m too drunk to care about being shy anymore.

His name is Link. He asks me to dance. He wraps his hands around his small waist and whispers into my ear, “want to go back to my place.”

Of course I say yes.

The drive home is a blur. We barely make it through his front door before he’s stripping me.

He throws me into his couch and begins grinding on top of me. My legs spread and I moan.

Suddenly I sense someone else in the room. I panic and look up to see a tall gorgeous blonde watching with a mix of hunger and lust.

“Shhhh hey that’s just my friend Rhett. He’s so fucking hot. Isn’t he?”

I gasp and moan. The idea of having these two men taking me is almost too much.

“I would love to watch you two fuck. Would you like that?”


End file.
